Too Perfect
by Obscure Stranger
Summary: What if something different had happened during the fight with Zabuza and Haku? What if Haku's aim was too perfect? The consequences of such skill will change the world forever. UNDERGOING REVISION
1. Chapter 1

**Too Perfect**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**Summary:** What if something different had happened during the fight with Zabuza and Haku? What if Haku's aim was too perfect? The consequences of such skill will change the world forever.

* * *

"Regular Dialogue is like this."

"_Thoughts are like this."_

"_**Sakura's inner personality is like this."**_

**Jutsus and Sound Effects are like this.**

_Italics also refer to flashbacks._

* * *

Naruto panted, his eyes closed tightly and one hand clutching at his stomach. He shook his head, trying to regain himself. His **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **hadn't done a thing to those mirrors. He punched the ground angrily. "Get up, Naruto. I can't cover for you all the time," Sasuke called over his shoulder, using a kunai to deflect a senbon.

**Clank**, the sound of metal hitting solid steel-like ice echoed in his ears. It was a sound that he had become used to in the last ten or fifteen minutes that he'd been trapped in this circle of ice mirrors with Sasuke. "Shut up, teme!" Naruto shot back, jumping to his feet. He reached for a shuriken, withdrawing one from his side pouch.

**Whoosh**. A senbon raced towards the back of his neck. The aim was perfect; Zabuza would have allowed no less from his tool. Haku eyed the unwary victim with a glint of what looked like guilt in his eyes.

Sasuke turned around, his Sharingan eyes wide and focused as he spotted the senbon heading towards his teammate. His muscles tensed and he was about to move in front of Naruto feeling like his body was not under his control when he saw a golden opportunity.

The enemy-Haku, Sasuke thought was his name- was leaning halfway out of the frozen mirror, arm extended as the senbon sped towards the dobe. Almost without thinking, he extracted a kunai from the pouch on his thigh and flung it towards the masked boy, a move that he had practiced thousands of times in the Uchiha Compound training grounds. A move that he had perfected months ago; an Uchiha would allow no less.

The sharpened edge of the kunai gleamed, racing towards the unsuspecting Haku. It hit its mark. Haku's brown eyes widened a fraction as the blade pierced through the side of his neck and scraping the top of his spinal cord. He slowly fell out of the mirror, plummeting to the roadbed of the bridge. Instantaneously the mirrors that were created with Haku's Kekkei Genkai melted away, leaving only small puddles where they had once floated.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the circle of water, staring at the fallen body of the enemy Nin. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned back to Naruto, silently hoping that the dobe was all right. He froze. He stared down at his blond teammate until his legs gave out and he landed on his knees next to the body. "Y-you always get in the way, Naruto," he muttered.

His hands shook lightly, his shoulders trembling. He tightly gripped the material of his shorts in his hands. "_You're an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't act this way,"_ his eyes were watering despite his attempts to control himself. "_Dammit, Shinobi don't act this way. Emotions are unnecessary." _His fingernails formed crescent shapes on his skin, drops of blood bubbling from the self-inflicted wounds.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun you're okay," Sakura shouted and waved her arms, feeling relieved that her crush was alive. She wiped at her eyes.

"_**Cha! Of course he is! Sasuke-kun is the best!"**_her inner personality shouted, waving her fists.

Tazuna gazed down at the little Kunoichi for a minute, before clearing his throat. "If you take me over there with you then you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders," he stated nonchalantly, looking away. Sakura gave the older man a slight smile before grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her towards Sasuke.

The pink haired girl's steps faltered as they neared her teammate, her left foot was frozen mid step. Her foot landed back on the ground as she took another couple of shaky steps forward. "Na—Naruto?" she whispered hoarsely, staring down at the blond. She knelt down next to the two quickly, putting one hand onto Naruto's shoulder. She glanced over at the boy beside her, "Sasuke-kun, Why won't he wake up?"

Sasuke remained silent, gazing down at the pavement. Sakura began to feel panicky; she looked back down at Naruto and roughly shook him by the shoulders. "Naruto! Get up! Naruto, why aren't you getting up? Naruto! You idiot! This isn't funny!"

Tazuna averted his gaze and closed his eyes, fists clenching. Hadn't Gato done enough harm? Sakura began to silently sob, resting her head on Naruto's chest. "Get up, Naruto!"

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at his team of Genin. His eyes widened in shock, seeing the motionless body of his blond student and the kneeling forms of Sasuke and Sakura. **Clang.** He dodged the blow from Zabuza, using a kunai to block the Kubikiri Hocho.

"You don't have the time to worry about your brats, Kakashi," Zabuza grinned, his voice mocking. Kakashi frowned, turning his attention back to the fight. He jumped back, crouching down on the ground and listened, trying to locate the enemy that had hid himself in the mist.

Zabuza let out a small, almost mournful, sigh. "It's too bad that my tool has been disposed of," he said, looking over at Haku. "Still, he was useful. Seems like he killed one of yours, the least he could do after I took him in." He grinned seeing Kakashi twitch at his comment, "Now I'll be the one to finish you."

Kakashi's eyes hardened at the mention of his fallen blond student. "_It's time to end this,"_ he thought. He pulled out a scroll from his pocket, holding it in his left hand and bit his thumb, drawing blood. He quickly dragged his bloody thumb across the scroll and then executed four handsigns: Tiger, Snake, Dragon, and Dog. He slammed the scroll down onto the ground and named the technique. "**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu**," he murmured.

The summoned Ninken traveled through the ground, searching for the enemy that was marked with Kakashi's blood. Their noses twitched, locating the man. The Ninken burst from the ground and grabbed hold of the opponent. Bull firmly attached himself to the man's shoulder, his sharp teeth breaking his skin, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth.

Kakashi casually stood up, rolling up the scroll and shoving it back into its pocket. He stepped over to Zabuza, "You're completely immobile," he commented, starting to flex his right hand, concentrating his chakra. Zabuza watched in disbelief as a circle of lightning surrounded Kakashi, the Jounin's hand sparking every few seconds. "What the hell is this?"

The Copy Nin grabbed his forearm with his left hand, steadying it; he slowly stood straight, looking directly at Zabuza. "This technique… I invented myself." Kakashi shot toward the Missing Nin, aiming for Zabuza's heart. He quickly drew back his hand and rammed it forward. "**Raikiri!"** he shouted as the lightning jolted from his hand and into the chest of Zabuza.

The Ninken disappeared; they were needed no longer. The mist that once covered the bridge had dispersed as Zabuza's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Kakashi gave the man an undecipherable look and pulled his blood-covered hand out causing the swordsman to topple over, the hole in the middle of his chest completely visible.

The Copy Nin casually wiped his bloody hand on the side of his forest green vest, turning around to check on his students. He stepped over, crouching down by his blond student and put two fingers on the side of his neck, feeling for a pulse. He waited, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna looking on.

Kakashi slowly withdrew his fingers and let out a breath. The blood from his fingertips was now staining the now pale skin of Naruto. "Sensei?" Sakura hoarsely whispered. Kakashi glanced over at his pink-haired student and he hesitated before speaking, "He's—"

**Creak.** The wooden planks on the far side of the bridge shuddered as a group of fifty or so mercenaries stepped over. Each handling their weapons with glints in their eyes and smirks on their faces as they took in the forms of the Ninja across the way. Gato scoffed, looking over at the pathetic visage of Haku. He kicked the boy's body out of his way. "That's for earlier," he muttered.

Gato looked up, "So, you Ninja have killed Zabuza?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Eh, who cares? I can always hire more, much better Ninja." His lips curled in disgust as he eyed them. He slowly turned around, pausing to give an order to the men surrounding him. "Take them out. I want this bridge building shit dealt with once and for all."

Sasuke stood up, one hand wrapped around the handle of a kunai. He breathed in and out through his nose, his Sharingan eyes glaring furiously. He glanced back over at Naruto's body, his hand tightened and then he faced forward and threw the kunai. It whizzed through the air, flying straight to the back of Gato's head. Sasuke didn't miss; an Uchiha never misses.

Gato never saw it coming; he fell face forward to the ground, his body landing with a thud that seemed to echo. Blood slowly began to pour out of the wound, dripping onto the wood. One mercenary swore, "Fuck!" He glowered at them, "You killed our fucking meal ticket, you brat!" They readied themselves to charge the shinobi, extracting chipped knives and rusty swords.

Sakura looked back and forth between the group of renegades and her Team. _"Sensei doesn't have much Chakra left, and Sasuke doesn't either. Think, Sakura, think, think!" _Her brain was quickly trying to formulate a plan.

Her green eyes brightened with an inner fire, "_**Cha! We trick those bastards!"**_ She quickly formed some seals, not really using them until she used Tiger. "Sakura **Bunshin no Jutsu!**" she called out, creating five clones of herself, each one of them armed with kunai, albeit incorporeal.

Kakashi caught on to his students plan and created several of his own clones, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Kakashi Style**," he stated. The clones withdrew an assortment of weapons, all managing to look both extremely menacing and bored at the same time. "Well, aren't you—" "—Going to kill us?" They said in unison.

Sasuke took out his windmill shuriken, bending his knees, and prepared to throw it when Inari showed up with the rest of the Villagers. It looked like they had armed themselves with whatever they could find; a few were carrying shovels and pitchforks.

The mercenaries faltered; the three Ninja had killed Gato, Haku, _and _Zabuza and now a group of angry Villagers were with them; this didn't bode well. "Tch, It's not worth it," one of them sneered albeit a bit shakily. The rest seemed to agree and they quickly took their leave, running away like the cowards they were.

The Villagers watched them go somewhat disbelievingly, their arms slowly lowered. It was over so fast. After how many months and weeks of torture under the hand of Gato's mercenaries and within a just few moments it was done. Finished. They were… free.

"Ha-Ha!" One man shouted out, grabbing the two others nearest him in a tight hold, a large grin on his face. "They're gone," another said hoarsely. There were various responses, but all were worn with an expression of relief and a hint of giddiness.

Inari looked over at the Shinobi that his Grandpa had hired, his chest puffed out in pride. "The hero always shows up in the end!" he exclaimed, punching the air, his hat falling off. The boy paused, waiting for Naruto, his newfound hero to agree with a loud "Yeah!" and a sunny smile on his whiskered face, but it never came.

The small grin on his face disappeared as he glanced around for the orange-clad ninja. "_Where is he?"_ Inari wondered. His eyes landed on his Grandpa and he picked up his hat, rushing over quickly.

Tazuna sniffed gruffly, wiping at his face with the hem of his shirt. "Gramps!" The old man whirled around just in time to catch the running Inari in his arms. He clutched his grandson tightly to his chest, running one hand through the boy's short brown hair.

Inari pushed against the old man's chest, leaning away so that he could look at him. His brow furrowed, "Gramps, where's Naruto?" Tazuna stiffened, his throat felt dry. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before looking his grandson straight in the eye.

"Inari," he started, his voice slightly hoarse. Inari's attention was diverted; he saw a flash of orange out of the corner of his eye. A grin appeared on the boy's face. "Naruto!" He wiggled out of Tazuna's grip, rushing over excitedly.

Tazuna watched his grandson run over and did nothing to stop him. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke rested in silence as a cry escaped Inari's lips.

* * *

Now the question is… should I continue this or leave it as it is? The choice is yours. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Perfect**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**Summary:** What if something different had happened during the fight with Zabuza and Haku? What if Haku's aim was too perfect? The consequences of such skill will change the world forever.

* * *

"Regular Dialogue is like this."

"_Thoughts are like this."_

"_**Sakura's inner personality is like this."**_

**Jutsus and Sound Effects are like this.**

_Italics also refer to flashbacks._

* * *

Slowly the villagers left the bridge, leaving the three surviving ninja, the bridge builder, and his grandson alone. After a long moment, Tazuna put a hand on Inari's shoulder and silently pulled the young boy away, wanting to give the shinobi time with their fallen comrade. His grip tightened on his grandson's shoulder, feeling the tremors of his body, and tried to be happy that he was alive. That his family was alive. Tazuna let out a weary sigh, his lungs whistling slightly, a betrayal of his old age. He was too old for children to be dying for him. Far too old.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were still. The only sign of passing time was the dissipation of the fog. Finally Kakashi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his _two _students. "Sasuke, Sakura," he started looking at them. "Gather the dead bodies."

"Sensei, what about," Sakura took a shaky breath. "What about Naruto?"

Sasuke looked up and they both stared at him. He couldn't tear his gaze away.

"I'll take care of Naruto," he said, voice low.

They stayed there a moment longer before following his orders. Kakashi tried to ignore the trembling of Sakura's shoulders that occurred every few seconds, the glances that Sasuke shot at Naruto's body, and the way that both his students seemed to flinch when moving the dead, though Sasuke's was more controlled.

He focused his attention down on Naruto―_the body_. He lifted the hem of the orange jacket, to see if the seal―_if it―_was still there, his hand hovered, ready to force some of his chakra into the skin to show the seal. His shoulders tensed and he was momentarily surprised to see the complicated black swirls of the seal completely visible.

Kakashi quickly took in every detail, committing it to memory, whilst withdrawing two separate scrolls from the pockets of his vest. In one he drew the seal, trying to capture every miniscule swirl, unknowing of whether or not the seal would fade away, and the other he prepared to seal Naru―_the body _in.

When he finished he put them back into his pockets, standing up. He glanced around the bridge to see that his students had almost finished, only the bodies of Zabuza and Haku remained. He felt his sharingan eye throb underneath his hitai-ate. "_Obito, I've failed again."_ He pressed one hand to it, trying to ease the pain. It seemed to work at least for the moment. He lowered his hand and went to help.

Nearly half an hour later Team 7 was done. They headed to Tazuna's house and Kakashi quietly ordered them to patrol the area, wanting to have a chat with their client. They followed his orders mechanically, neither one bothering to protest.

"Tazuna-san, we'll stay until the bridge is completed and then we'll leave," the Jonin said firmly.

"Thought you'd want to leave today," the bridge builder said gruffly, but not without sympathy.

Kakashi's face remained blank as he spoke, "We are shinobi of Konoha. We must complete the mission." He silently thought, "_Naruto would've wanted us to."_

There was a short silence and the older man nodded before taking a long drink of sake, slamming the white ceramic bottle back onto the table. "One day. That's all I'll need to finish it," Tazuna stated as he stood, exiting the house, "Then you can leave."

He paused, just outside the entryway, "I didn't think anyone would die, least of all that-Naruto." He glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi, "I'm sorry," he said solemnly, "For all that it's worth."

The Jonin of Konoha gave the slightest inclination of his head, acknowledging the apology before he too stepped outside and the two walked back to the bridge.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the ground underneath his feet, eyes slowly trailing upwards to give a deadly look to the trees where Team 7 had practiced tree walking the days before. His fists clenched tightly, knuckles turning a ghostly shade of white as his gaze landed on a slash on the bark of the tree.

"_Ha! Sasuke-teme! Beat that!" __Naruto's bright voice was filled with triumph even as he panted for breath. _

"_Hn. Dobe." Sasuke started off at a run determined to beat Naruto's previous height. He barely did so by half a foot. He glanced over his shoulder at the blond and found him with his mouth gaping open. Sasuke smirked and Naruto glared, crossing his arms over his chest. _

"_Teme!"_

Sasuke's shoulders stiffened and he quickly averted his gaze, striding away from the small clearing. He shoved his hands into his pockets, his thoughts still lingering on Naruto. It was his fault. He knew it. He had let Naruto die, just like his parents and his clan, and did nothing to stop it. He was just like _that man_. He had killed Naruto.

"No! I'm nothing like him," he thought angrily.

"Sasuke-ku―san?" Sakura's timid voice broke through his thoughts.

He whirled around, a dark glower on his face.

She flinched back, withdrawing on herself. "Are you alright?" she finally asked. She watched as Sasuke seemed to debate with himself and she winced, knowing that he would reply with aggression and coldness or not at all.

Therefore she was considerably surprised when he instead said, "It's my fault."

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

Sasuke's body became rigid as if he just realized what he had inadvertently said. "Nothing," he murmured. He turned away and continued forward leaving the kunoichi by herself.

Sakura carefully followed after him, trying to make as little noise as possible. She winced when a particularly prickly bush caught a strand of her hair. She stopped, untangling it from the plant. She looked back over at the clearing and for a moment it seemed to change.

_Sun peeked out between the trees and the three of them stared up, squinting to see the tops. Carefully Sakura began to walk up the tree, gaining confidence when she hadn't yet fallen off. She let out a small laugh, face flushed with accomplishment as she reached the very top._

_Naruto gazed up at her in wonder from the forest floor. "Wow, Sakura-chan! You're so awesome!" he shouted, waving his arms excitedly. _

Then it ended. She sniffled, unable to hold back the tears any longer. They slid down her cheeks and her nose was stuffy. Her eyes were red and puffy and she knew that she must have looked horrible, but for the first time in a long time she no longer cared.

She vigorously wiped at her tears with the back of her hand before moving to walk after Sasuke. It was her fault she decided. Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about. He at least had helped somehow, had been there with him. Had killed the one responsible. She was just weak and useless.

Kakashi-sensei had said that those who leave their teammates behind were worse than trash. She had stood and done nothing while Naruto, _her teammate_, had died. So what did that make her?

* * *

Inari stared out at the forest as he sat on the window ledge, his legs hanging out on the roof. He could feel the inside of his chest hurting and knew just what it was from, he'd felt it before for a long time. He didn't try to hold back his tears. Naruto was a hero just like, just like his dad. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself, lying his head down. It just wasn't fair.

He let out a really long breath and crawled back inside, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. He had to stop being a baby and become a hero with that thought in mind he determinedly ran downstairs.

* * *

Inari stood with his grandfather, watching as the team of ninja that had protected them and saved their village left with one less companion than they had come with. Another person had died because of him, but this time, this time he was going to live for them. For his dad and for Naruto. So he watched them leave, walking across the bridge that his gramps had finished just a few hours earlier, and knew that he would never forget what had happened. He would never forget Naruto.

Tazuna stared up at the sky for a moment before nodding to himself, silently coming to a decision. "I've finally gotta name for it," he announced.

* * *

Kakashi led his team forward through the forest, heading towards Konoha. He glanced over his shoulder at his team. His uncovered eye scanned them carefully for any signs of weariness or strain. Finding none he turned back around, his shoulders tense. His fingers wrapped around the strap of the knapsack that was slung over his shoulder, tightening to a viselike grip. His eye held no emotion within, a blank, black staring straight ahead with no hint as to what he was thinking.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, staring down at the ground with a scowl on his face and his every motion and step showing his anger and frustration. A leaf was crushed loudly beneath the sole of his shoe. He followed his sensei without looking back once.

Sakura's shoulders were slumped and her normally exquisitely brushed hair and tidy appearance was nonexistent. She bit her lip, looking from her team to the ground and then back again. She paused, turning to look back over her shoulder at the bridge and the bridge builder that they had been assigned to protect. She gave a watery smile and a hesitant wave, feeling her eyes begin to water as she gave one last searching look at the bridge that had been named after her teammate.

_The Great Naruto Bridge_


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Perfect**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**Summary:** What if something different had happened during the fight with Zabuza and Haku? What if Haku's aim was too perfect? The consequences of such skill will change the world forever.

* * *

"Regular Dialogue is like this."

"_Thoughts are like this."_

"_**Sakura's inner personality is like this."**_

**Jutsus and Sound Effects are like this.**

_Italics also refer to flashbacks__._

* * *

The line of trees that hid the village from view, and gave it its name, slowly receded as Sakura meekly trailed after her sensei. The Team hadn't spoken with one another the whole way back save for the curt instructions from Kakashi and their one worded replies. Each of them was too busy with their own thoughts to bother.

They were nearing the gates of Konoha and it wouldn't be long before they would be within the village itself. She didn't know if she was ready to be back yet. Just three days ago the bridge had been finished. She wondered if they would ever go back there and she found herself violently opposed to the thought. She glanced over at Sasuke whose face was blank as ever then back

"Oi! Kakashi back already?" one of the guards shouted. "Lucky! I miss going on missions, all I get to do now is _gopher_work," he complained. Sakura looked him over. He had a bandage across the bridge of his nose and a rather curious disposition that provided a stark contrast with that of her and her team.

"Shut up, Kotetsu!" Izumo punched him in the shoulder as he stepped forward. "Guarding the village is the best mission you can get," he said with pride.

Kotetsu pouted, rubbing his arm. "Izumo-chan that hurt!" he whined.

The other man glared before a bright smile appeared on his face. "Good!" He moved past Kotetsu and slung an arm around Kakashi's shoulders. "Kakashi, my friend, how are you_―_"

Kakashi shrugged off the arm, not even bothering to look at the man. His stride didn't falter as he walked through the gates, ignoring the two Chuunin. Sasuke mechanically followed after him, his own eyes locked on his sensei's back.

"Oi! Kakashi you don't have to be such a bastard!" Kotetsu angrily yelled, shaking his fist at the Jonin. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and muttered about how Jonin were such assholes.

Izumo shot another glare at his partner, before looking speculatively at the retreating Kakashi. Something was wrong.

Sakura paused just a few feet away from the two Chuunin, unsure of what to do. She turned around to look up at the duo. Should she apologize for her sensei's actions? She tried to smile, but it turned out as more of a grimace. "Hello," she greeted with a slight stutter.

Kotetsu quickly focused his gaze on to her as if just registering her appearance He gave the little kunoichi a bright grin before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. "Hey! Where's that other kid? Naruto?" he asked. "Didn't get killed on his first _real _mission did he?" He laughed heartily.

Sakura felt her eyes widen and her lips quivered. In an attempt to hold back a sob she clamped a hand over her mouth. Tears blurred her vision and she whirled around, running through the gates.

"What did I say?" Kotetsu asked completely bewildered by the young girl's sudden disappearance.

Izumo stared after her and then turned to look straight at Kotetsu. "You idiot."

"What?" Kotetsu asked again.

Izumo shook his head and moved back to his position at that gate.

"What?"

* * *

Sakura slowed down as she entered the village, breathing heavily not from the run, but from the emotional turmoil that was being raged inside of her. Her whole body felt weak and frail as though a strong wind would blow her away. Her thoughts wandered back to the confrontation at the gate and she felt Kotetsu's words fill her mind.

_"...killed on his first real mission…"_

Sakura shook her head, trying to get rid of that thought, to force it out. She kept her gaze on the ground as she caught up with her team. She knew that they were drawing attention; shinobi always did. Of course, for some reason Naruto always drew the most- Naruto.

_"...killed on his first real mission…"_

"_**Shannaro!"**_ Her inner came to life with a passion._** "It was that baka's fault! If he didn't try to take Sasuke-kun's glory**__**―**__**"**_

_"Shut up! Shut up!"_ she raged mentally, eyes darkening. _"If Naruto didn't help then Sasuke-k-san would be dead too."  
_  
Her mind was silent for a moment as both she and her inner personality were deep in thought.

_**"Since when do you care about the baka?"**_her inner finally grumbled with a pout.

_"Naruto's not a baka,"_ she stated softly but firmly. _"He's our teammate."_

_"...killed on his first real mission…"_

Sakura bit her lip, trying not to cry again. She hesitantly glanced over to find herself at Kakashi's side and moved a little closer, trying to gain comfort from her teacher. She raised her head to look up at him and their eyes met.

* * *

Kakashi was silently at war with himself. It was his fault. He hadn't trained them enough. Hadn't paid enough attention. If he had, then that wouldn't have happened.

His eyes quickly swerved, seeing movement to his right. He paused for a second, seeing his pink haired student at his side. They both turned to look at each other and he froze. She was crying, he realized. A flash of a young brunette doing the same appeared in his mind.

He reached out his hand then tried to withdraw the motion, facing forward. He nearly jumped in surprise when a small, warm hand tightly grabbed his. Kakashi quickly turned. He stared down at her in shock and wonder when she smiled past her tears, still holding his hand. He felt a warm sensation in his chest as he comfortingly squeezed her hand back. The tension that had been in his shoulders for the last few days melted away.

Sasuke paused and blinked a couple of times, his right foot hovering an inch before landing on the dirt pathway. Where was Kakashi? He whirled around to find him and he immediately froze to the spot. He watched in silence as his sensei and Sakura held hands.

He felt his own twitch. He brought his hands up, inspecting them as he turned them over. He stopped as he did so, his eyes seeing a bright red staining the palms of his hands. They shook slightly and he quickly clenched his fingers into fists. Cautiously he opened them again. It was still there.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called.

The Uchiha looked up and his sensei beckoned him forward. When had they moved? He glanced down at his hands once more before letting them drop to his side. He shoved them in his pockets, not wanting to see the stain, and made his way over.

Within minutes they were at the entrance to the Hokage tower. Team 7 paused and both Sasuke and Sakura looked to their sensei for guidance. Kakashi took a deep breath and strode inside, his students stepped in with him, staying as close as possible to the Jonin. He felt numb compared to the rest of the hustle and bustle of the tower, but this needed to be done.

They reached the double doors to the Hokage's office far too soon and for a moment Kakashi swore his heart stopped beating. He glanced over to the secretary who nodded.

"He's free at the moment." Seeing that the ninja wasn't moving she continued, "You may _go in_, shinobi-san," she stated before turning back to her work.

He pulled open the door with his left hand and together the team stood in front of the desk of the leader of Konohagakure. Kakashi cleared his throat to gain the attention of the Hokage. Sakura's grip tightened and he sent her a look of encouragement. He glanced over at Sasuke and found the boy staring down at his hands, a sense of vulnerability rolled off his slouched figure. Kakashi frowned worriedly.

Sarutobi finished overlooking the last scroll in front of him and glanced up.

He smiled amiably, "Ah, Team 7. Back from your mission I see."

He rummaged through the pile of scrolls to his right, finding the one for their particular mission. A rather simple C-Rank of escorting a man named Tazuna back to Wave Country. He had given it to them in hopes of fostering their skills and teamwork. He skimmed over the details before looking back up and realizing that one member of the team was missing.

"Where is Naruto? Did he already head off to Ichiraku's for ramen?" Sarutobi chuckled.

All three stiffened and Sarutobi scanned their faces before coming to a conclusion. One that he didn't like at all. His face hardened.

The pain was concealed within the sternness of his voice, a skill that he had developed over his years of being Hokage, as he spoke, "Kakashi, report!"

* * *

That night, as he was alone in the confines of his office, Sarutobi grieved. He had given Team 7 ten days of leave, though he knew that it wouldn't be enough from personal knowledge. His gaze passed over the two scrolls that Kakashi had produced for him. One containing the body of Naruto and the other the seal. He let out a weary breath, the boy was like his own grandson and now he was gone. This night of all nights, he felt just how old he was.

Sarutobi stared down at the mission scroll before him a moment longer and haltingly wrote 'Uzumaki Naruto, Genin, KIA'. He dropped his calligraphy brush and pushed the scroll aside. He pulled open the drawer to his desk and grabbed a bottle of sake. He took a long drink, determined to drown out his sorrows, at least for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Perfect**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**Summary:** What if something different had happened during the fight with Zabuza and Haku? What if Haku's aim was too perfect? The consequences of such skill will change the world forever.

* * *

"Regular Dialogue is like this."

"_Thoughts are like this."_

"_**Sakura's inner personality is like this."**_

**Jutsus and Sound Effects are like this.**

_Italics also refer to flashbacks._

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling. It was the fourth day that Team 7 had off out of the ten that the Hokage had given them. He couldn't train. He couldn't eat. He couldn't even walk around the village without thinking about the dobe.

"_Naruto," _he mentally corrected himself, not wanting to speak ill of the dead.

He had failed. He watched Naruto die when he had had the opportunity to push him out of the way and take the blow himself. Instead he had killed the enemy ninja. He felt torn. Was it not right of him to do that? There might've been another way to_―_he shook his head. No, it had been the only time in the whole fight that he had caught the enemy off his guard.

Should he have left him alive and just had tied him up? Could he have? No, he had avenged the dob_―_Naruto. He was an avenger. So, why did he feel so empty? Is this how he would feel when he killed Itachi? Empty and meaningless? Numb? _Dead?_

He clenched his hands tighter, drawing blood as his eyes were closed shut trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill. He bit his lip trying to hold in a scream. It was too much. His best friend, his teammate was dead. He took a deep breath and steered his thoughts. Okay, so Naruto was dead. What was he going to do now? Mope like a fan girl that just lost her idol? Cry like a child?

Almost immediately an image of Naruto appeared in his mind, shaking his fist and calling him an angsty bastard. A low chuckle escaped his lips at that thought, the first in a long time.

He pushed himself up so that he was sitting and came to a decision. He couldn't sit around and do nothing anymore. The knew what he was going to do for Naruto and that was live. To live for him, the life that was brutally taken away.

Perhaps... perhaps he wasn't meant to be an avenger. At that thought Sasuke felt as though a large weight was lifted off his shoulders and he let out a long breath, closing his eyes.

He opened them a couple seconds later and set about moving around his plain room. He started to gather what little he had and put them in a scroll. He gazed about the room, checking to see if he had missed anything and as he was about to leave his room he saw a single picture frame laying on the window sill. He stepped over to it and saw that it was a picture of them, of Team 7. He gingerly grabbed it and took the photo out of the frame, folding it into his pocket. With that done he started walking to the door of the house. Just as he took the last step out he took a single glance over his shoulder to look at what he was leaving behind.

Without regret he closed the door for the last time.

* * *

Kakashi was staring up at the ceiling and Mr. Uki was sitting next to him. He let out a sigh, looking to the plant as if it could understand his pain. Iruka had just paid him a visit, or tried to. The Chuunin had pounded on the door for over half an hour and Kakashi was sure that his neighbors didn't appreciate it. Then again, he glanced at Mr. Uki, he did deserve it.

A knock came on the door, two sharp clicks. Kakashi sighed again, not Iruka again. His eyes slowly came to rest on the door and when no further knocks or obscenities were yelled he grew curious, wondering who it could be. He stood, taking Mr. Uki with him just in case.

With caution he reached for the doorknob, hoping that Iruka wasn't trying to lull him into a false sense of security and then pounce. He didn't know if he was ready to give an explanation to him. He pulled it open and blinked.

"Sasuke?"

"Hey," his student said quietly, looking down at his feet. The two stood in silence.

Sasuke lifted his head, with a determined expression on his face. One that reminded Kakashi of Naruto. "Can I stay with you?" Sasuke finally asked.

Kakashi opened the door wider and gestured for him to come in. He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not much. You can have the couch?"

Sasuke grunted, taking a step forward, "Hn." Then he stopped, turning slightly to look at his sensei, "Thanks."

He closed the door and it shut with a soft click. Had Sasuke just thanked him? Silence filled the room again as Kakashi watched his student put down his things. He rocked back and forth on his feet, clutching Mr. Uki tightly to his chest, "So...hungry?"

Sasuke's stomach grumbled in response and his cheeks flushed a light pink. He nodded.

"Alright." Kakashi turned and walked over to his small kitchen, setting Mr. Uki down beside him. He went to look in fridge to see what he had. He stared at the empty shelves, eyes trailing down to the last drawer where a head of lettuce, two onions, three cucumbers, and a single carrot lay.

_"What can you make with this? Salad?" _Kakashi tilted his head and then with a shrug of his shoulders he pulled out the vegetables, putting them on the counter. He opened a drawer and found no cutlery. He frowned. What was he supposed to use? Slowly he turned around, eying his kunai pouch. He glanced over at Sasuke who was just watching him and then at the kunai and decided that it couldn't hurt.

Kakashi withdrew a kunai and thought it best to run it under water just in case. After doing so he moved back to the counter and started hacking at them. Ten seconds later he was done, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck, and they looked mutilated.

Slightly disheartened, Kakashi searched for a bowl and finally found one that was a little dusty and dumped the vegetables in. It didn't look at all like a salad and he was at a loss of what to do next. He glanced over at Sasuke who seemed to be just as confused as he was. Then at Mr. Uki and felt horrified with himself. He threw the so-called salad away and grabbed Mr. Uki.

Sasuke stared at him for a long moment, questioning his sensei's sanity not for the first time. "Out to eat then?"

They nodded in agreement and left the apartment in search of food.

* * *

Sakura meandered around the village, not really taking any path. She came to a corner and stopped. Her feet had taken her straight to the entrance of the academy.

_"Naruto! Get out of my way!" Sakura yelled as she pushed her way through to get to the classroom. She needed to beat Ino-pig to get the seat next to Sasuke-kun!_

_Naruto groaned, "Aw, c'mon Sakura-chan! Sasuke is just a duck-haired bastard!"_

_She twitched angrily, "Move you baka!" She shoved him away from her and ran inside, leaving him on the ground._

Sakura flinched away from the school, taking some quick steps backwards. Sakura sniffled and held back her tears; after all crying wasn't going to bring him back. She turned to head home; maybe talking with her mom would make her feel better. With that now to focus on she began making her way through the winding pathways of the village.

Just as she was rounding the corner of the street that led to her neighborhood she ran into somebody. She closed her eyes tightly, preparing for a fall that never came. She opened one eye to find Kakashi-sensei holding her steady and Sasuke standing by him.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-san," she said, relief lacing her voice.

"Ah, Sakura," Kakashi greeted, silently noting the tear tracks on her cheeks. He glanced at Sasuke who nodded in response to his silent question before asking, "We're going to dinner. Do you want to come?"

"Yes!" she smiled. She fell into step beside them, hand unconsciously reaching out towards her sensei's.

Kakashi looked down at his hand and then to his students face. He gave her hand a squeeze and his visible eye crinkled in a smile as he stopped at their destination. All three gazed up at the sign that graced the stand: 'Ichiraku's Ramen'. He was the first to step in, with Sakura and Sasuke beside him. He took a seat silently, his two students flanking his sides, and put Mr. Uki down on the counter. Sakura to his right and Sasuke to his left.

"What can I get for you?" Ichiraku asked, his voice lacking the brightness that usually accompanied it when he had customers.

"Miso ramen for me," Kakashi stated, without looking at the menu.

"Beef," Sasuke said quietly after a moment's deliberation.

"I would also like miso, please," Sakura hesitantly ordered.

Ichiraku nodded in acknowledgement of the orders and went about making the ramen. Their eyes wandered around the stand as he cooked and spotted a small picture of Naruto on one of the walls. He was grinning happily with a pair of chopsticks in his hands and a bowl of ramen in the other, his hitai-ate was proudly gleaming from its place on his forehead.

"Order up," Teuchi calmly stated, setting the three bowls of ramen on the counter. When they didn't immediately start eating he followed their gaze to the picture and he smiled sadly. "I'll miss that boy." He sniffed, turning around and wiping his hands on his apron. "Best eat that before it gets cold." With that last statement he went to the back.

Kakashi glanced at the picture one more time before grabbing his chopsticks and eating. Sakura momentarily did the same. Sasuke was the last to tear his eyes from the photo and as he ate he looked over every few seconds.

As they ate, a smile slowly appeared on Sakura's face and she let out a giggle. She tried to contain herself but it grew into a huge bout of laughter. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her and Kakashi felt his lips quirk up in a smile and Sasuke did the same. Soon they were all laughing.

"Wh-why are we laughing?" Sakura asked.

"You started," Sasuke accused her, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I was just thinking that Naruto would've been happy that we were all eating 'the food of the gods'."

Sasuke nodded solemnly, "He would've."

Sakura was surprised at his agreement.

Kakashi's eye landed on his bowl. "Ah, it seems that we're done." He left some money on the counter and grabbed Mr. Uki. "Come Sakura, we'll walk you home."

He stood up and held out a hand to Sakura which she took and Sasuke stood on her other side. The three of them headed towards her home in companionable silence. They dropped her off and waited until she went inside to leave. She paused on the porch and waved to them before heading in.

"Mom? I'm home," Sakura called as she locked the door behind her.

"Ah, Sakura! You're finally home, I was getting worried, sweetheart," her mother said as she walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on her apron. She wrapped her arms around her daughter in a hug.

She kissed her on the forehead and then tried to step back. Sakura tightened her grip around her mother, not wanting to let go and her mother smiled softly. She ran her fingers through her child's pink hair and the two held on to each other for a moment longer.

"I love you, mom," Sakura mumbled into her mother's apron.

"I love you too, dear. I love you too." She let go and moved back, coughing.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Her mom waved her off, "I'm fine, I'm fine." She smiled tiredly, "Why don't you go to bed? You need to be strong for your kunoichi training."

"O-okay. Goodnight."

"Night, sweetie."

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke watched as the door closed before heading back to his apartment.

When they were back Sasuke immediately went to the couch and laid down, his eyes closed. Kakashi closed the door and headed to his own room, Mr. Uki still in his arms.

Just as he was about to enter, Sasuke spoke, "Sensei...?"

Kakashi looked back at his student, "Hai?"

"Thank you," the words were spoken very softly.

Kakashi went in his room and sat down on his bed, putting down Mr. Uki. He laid back on the cool white sheets and stared at the ceiling, letting out a breath. "Mr. Uki," he started, turning to the plant, "I think that everything will be alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Perfect**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**Summary:** What if something different had happened during the fight with Zabuza and Haku? What if Haku's aim was too perfect? The consequences of such skill will change the world forever.

* * *

"Regular Dialogue is like this."

"_Thoughts are like this."_

"_**Sakura's inner personality is like this."**_

**Jutsus and Sound Effects are like this. **

_Italics also refer to flashbacks._

* * *

Everything was not alright. Not at all.

Sarutobi rubbed at his temples tiredly and closed his eyes, extremely stressed. The large bags under his eyes caused by last night's hard work. In two and a half weeks the Chuunin Exams would be taking place and Konoha had just lost one team that would've been participating. One that he was pretty sure would have made a fine showing for the Daimyo. Not to mention the fact that the council was breathing down his back for the "Last Uchiha" to be in the exam.

He let out a long weary sigh and leaned back in his chair. He took out his pipe and breathed in the sweet tobacco, thinking. As much as he would hate it, he would have to infringe on Team 7's down time and call in Kakashi. He had a solution that would make the council happy and the Daimyo at the same time, but he knew the same could not be said for the Jonin.

* * *

Kakashi was silently standing in front of the Memorial Stone, hands in his pockets and his Icha Icha Paradise was no where in sight. He crouched down until his eye was level with the engravings. He lifted one hand, tracing the visible letters of the names of so many of his friends... family.

He let out a melancholic sigh and was about to start his customary conversation when he heard footsteps approaching. He glanced over at the pathway from the corner of his eye and found Sakura and Sasuke walking towards him. He slowly stood up and turned to face them.

"Aha, you guys found me," he said in a tone that was meant to be sheepish, but came out more somber.

"It wasn't hard to guess where you'd be at," Sakura replied softly, walking up to his side.

Sasuke did the same and stared at the stone tablet, his eyes scanning the names until they landed on the newest name chiseled into the memorial. "Uzumaki Naruto," he stated.

They all stared in silence, remembering the day of the bell test and Naruto's proclamation at the end.

"_One day my name will be on that stone, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, punching the air enthusiastically. He had a wide grin on his face and his blue eyes held a steadfast determination. _

And now... it was.

Kakashi closed his eye and let out a breath. He turned away from the memorial and started to walk away. Sakura left after him and Sasuke stared at the name for a moment longer before he too followed his sensei.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"I thought that we'd go... clean out Naruto's apartment," Kakashi said, taking a right into the village.

Sakura looked down, "Oh."

Sasuke remained silent and shoved his hands into his pockets as they came up to a building that looked like it had seen better days. The plastering was cracked and there were a few missing burgundy colored roof tiles.

Kakashi pushed the door open and the trio began walking up the staircase to the fourth floor. They came to a stop at a white door and the Jonin pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocking it with a turn of his wrist. The door creaked open to reveal Naruto's apartment. Their eyes swept across the room, each taking in the apartment with different reactions.

Clothes were strewn across the room; a sock hanging off the side of the rather ratty couch and a spare jacket with a torn sleeve was spread across the floor. An empty cup of ramen noodles was on the counter and an opened scroll was on the table. The door to the bedroom was slightly lopsided as though Naruto had attempted to fix it and put it on incorrectly.

Sakura eyed the dusty shelves and the cobwebs in the furthest corner of the room with a hint of sadness. She noticed that the trash can was full of cup ramen and the couch was a worn out blue, a few springs poking out of the padded material. She felt her heart tighten. Was this how Naruto lived? Off of noodles and nothing else?

She knew that Naruto and Sasuke were orphans, but she hadn't realized how lonely it must be. She couldn't imagine not having home cooked meals, a nice clean house to come home to, or a mother to hug you. Her eyes lowered to the floor, why hadn't she invited her team over for dinner? Her mother wouldn't have minded. She was sure that Naruto would haveloved it. She resolved to invite Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke over soon.

Sasuke's hands clenched inside of his pockets as he looked around. This was all that Naruto had? He glanced at the frayed posters on the wall, the small shelf of faded yellow scrolls, and the open cabinet door of which he could see was empty. His eyes finally landed on a small picture that was tacked to the door of what he assumed was Naruto's bedroom. It was the picture of Team 7, the photograph barely held in place by what he identified as an old senbon needle. He felt his lips twitch in what passed as a smile.

Kakashi cleared his throat, motioning for his students to enter. He had been to the apartment before the day that he had first met the Genin would become his team. It wasn't much different, save for the fact that there was no expired milk left on the kitchen counter. He closed the door behind them with a soft click.

That sound seemed to break his students from their thoughts, both blinking away the glazed look they had gained while looking around.

"Let's get started," Kakashi said, his voice filling the room.

Slowly his students went to work, carefully going around the apartment and gathering anything that was a worthwhile moment of Naruto's. They left the trash where it was, knowing that some other rookie genin team would clean it up later if the landlord wanted it done. Kakashi took the small living room, Sakura the kitchen and bathroom, and Sasuke headed towards Naruto's bedroom.

He paused and took it off of the door, inspecting it.

_Naruto was glaring at him,"Oi! Kakashi-sensei, why do I have to stand next to the teme?"_

"_Hn," Sasuke grunted, returning the glare in full force._

"_Maa, maa, can't you two get along?" The Jonin asked. Their glares refocused on him and he chuckled, "Sakura will be in the middle then." _

_The pink haired girl jumped in the middle with a happy smile, "Hai, sensei!" She squealed with delight. She got to stand next to Sasuke-kun!_

_Kakashi put a hand on both of their heads, "Smile."_

_Sasuke glared at the hand on his head and Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Teme," he grumbled._

Sasuke looked away from the photo and shoved it in his pocket as he walked into Naruto's room. To his surprise the bedroom was less messy than the others. He stepped around the futon and casually glanced around. He could imagine Naruto in here, he concluded. His eyes landed on a sleeping cap and a small smile appeared on his face.

He stepped over to Naruto's closet and opened the doors, his eyes running over the contents. He was relatively amazed to see that not everything was orange; blues and blacks were mixed in with the bright color. He pulled out a black jacket and eyed it critically. There were orange stripes running down the arms and sides and an Uzumaki swirl on the shoulder of the left arm. It looked relatively unworn.

He took it off the hanger and tentatively pulled it on. It was comfortable, not too big and not too tight either. He tested his range of movement and found it unhindered. He nodded to himself before a guilty thought entered his mind. His hands found their way back into his pockets. He blinked, forgetting about the picture in his pocket. He withdrew his hands and unfolded it gingerly. Staring down at the photo he felt himself relax.

"_Naruto wouldn't have minded," _he thought, letting out a breath.

Sakura was busying herself with the kitchen. She was startled at just how empty some of the cabinets seemed and the thick layer of dust that lined the insides. She was mentally counting to keep herself calm. Naruto wouldn't have wanted her pity. With that thought in mind she kept looking around and tidying up.

Kakashi stood in the center of the living room, unmoving. He really wasn't sure of where to start or whether he really wanted to do this. The hurt was still so close. His eye closed. He could imagine Naruto in this place easily; jumping around excitedly, shouting with joy, plotting his pathway to becoming Hokage. So lost within his thoughts was he, that he didn't acknowledge the presence of the Anbu until they spoke.

"Hatake Kakashi," the decidedly androgynous voice stated.

Kakashi idly wondered if the Anbu had practiced that.

The Anbu didn't hesitate before continuing,"Hokage-sama requests your presence and that of your students immediately."

"Hai," Kakashi replied and the Anbu disappeared, likely back off to his original posting. The Jonin glanced over at Sakura who had a cloth in her hand and was cleaning the same part of the counter over and over again then over at the door to Naruto's room where he knew Sasuke to be.

"Sakura," he called softly, pulling her out of her trance-like state.

"Sensei?" she questioned.

"We have to report to_―_"

His sentence was interrupted by Sasuke walking back into the main living area. Both Sakura and Kakashi stared at the Uchiha who shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the looks he was being given by his teacher and teammate. He stiffened when he realized what he had just done. Kakashi felt understanding encompass him and began talking once more, steadily ignoring the fact that Sasuke was wearing one of Naruto's jackets.

"Excellent timing, Sasuke." Kakashi commented lightly, "Hokage-sama has summoned us."

Sakura's brow furrowed in thought. "Why? I thought that we still had five more days..." she trailed off. Sasuke seemed to be in agreement with her and looked quizzically at their teacher.

He shrugged, having though the same, "Who knows? Let's not keep the Hokage waiting." Kakashi moved to exit.

"But, sensei, what about Naruto's apartment?" Sakura asked.

"We'll come back later," he said, though he wasn't sure he would want or be able to do so.

They left Naruto's apartment and headed straight over to the Hokage Tower. Every few seconds Sakura would glance over at Sasuke from the corner of her eye, but here eyes weren't on his face, but the sleeves of the jacket that he wore. She bit her lip, wondering if it would be okay if she too took something to remember Naruto by. She shook her head, she'd think on that later.

The team made it over to the Tower in less than ten minutes and were right on time. The receptionist looked up from her desk as they neared the office of the Hokage, but they walked right past her into the room.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 reporting as you requested," Kakashi stated.

Sarutobi smiled at them, "Ah, Kakashi, you made it here on time." The Jonin said nothing in reply. The Hokage cleared his throat. "Straight to business then." He looked directly into the eyes of his Jonin. "As you know, the date of the Chuunin Exam is approaching."

Kakashi gave a slight inclination of his head, he knew that. His students glanced back and forth between the two men with slight confusion.

"Konohagakure needs to make a strong showing this year as it's our first time hosting the Chuunin Exams since before the Kyuubi attacked. We need to show our allies from Sand and the Daimyo, as well as his wife who will be in attendance, that we have not grown complacent."

He paused for a moment, "That is why I have called you here. I truly regret to ask this of you after the loss of Naruto."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed, he knew where the Hokage was going with this.

"The Council and I believe that if your team were to participate it would be beneficial to the village as a whole," Sarutobi continued. "I have already set aside the files of potential temporary teammates that I think will work well with you," he finished.

There was silence in the office as Kakashi and the Hokage stared at one another.

"What do you say, Team 7?"


End file.
